In conventional systems, consumers of media have a plethora of content options available. Consumers are also able to access content from smaller and more portable devices such as wearable electronics. However, the form factor of such devices constrains a size of a viewable display to the small size of the devices, which may limit the amount and type of content that may be displayed at one time.